Beauty, The Witch & The Beast
by RomansCat
Summary: 'You're suppose to meet that one person. You're suppose to love them, protect them, be there for them. But you're only suppose to have one soulmate. I have two.' Written by CombinedForces and RomansCat. Not a copy; original was removed!


**Hey guys, so this was originally posted a few months ago but got removed (don't still really understand why..) So here's the first chapter! It's set in Eclipse kind of time. **

**Written by CombinedForces and RomansCat**

Chapter One - Embry's POV

I ran faster than I ever had, my feet pounding the ground, my breathing jagged. The cold, winter air blew past me, urging me on. And then I saw Jacob and Paul standing outside Sam's house, the smell of cookies wafting through the air.

"Hey, Embry, what's the -" I raced passed them both and through the doors of Sam and Emily's house.

"I IMPRINTED!" I yelled happily. "I imprinted!"

"Really?" Jacob grinned at me and slapped me on the back. "That's great, Embry."

"So who is he?" Paul asked.

I glared at him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Paul," I said. "Your jokes suck."

Emily ran over and hugged me. "Embry, congratulations! When do we get to meet the lucky girl?"

"Well, actually…" I began. "All of you kinda know her."

"It isn't Eva in junior year?" Jared said, smiling slightly. "You were acting very friendly with her on Saturday at that party."

"No." I scoffed.

"I bet it's that little nerd from Forks High that was staring at you in the groceries yesterday. What's her name…Natalie?" Paul said, smirking.

"Natasha. And no it's not her either. She's just a family friend." I laughed.

"Then who is it, bro?" Seth said, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"It's Brooke Michaels."

There was complete silence.

Quil was the first to speak. "You mean the girl from Forks High who sleeps with every guy she meets?"

A growl emerged from my throat. Quil backed off.

"You don't know her, Quil. She's changed."

Paul sniggered. "Changed, my ass."

"Paul." Sam said sternly.

"I'm presuming she's related to Don Michaels, one of the head doctor's at Forks Hospital?" Emily said. Her soft, brown eyes calmed me and I nodded.

"So what now?" I asked. "Do I invite her over to meet you guys? When can I tell her what I am? When should I tell her about imprint-"

"Whoa, slow down there, Embry." Jared said. "You need to wait until she's ready. Especially someone like Brooke Michaels. Kim tells me that all the girls in Forks High call her 'Bitchy Brooke.'" I glared at him with what I liked to think were my "scary eyes" and he held up his arms. "That's just what Kim told me."

"So when did you actually imprint on her?" Seth said. He was always interested to here stories about imprints as he was desperate to find his.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:14 pm.

"Around nine. At the La Push Junior's Beach Party. I crashed it with a couple of guys from our school I know, but the people from Forks High had the same idea - and with them was Brooke." My voice became gentle as I spoke her beautiful name. Just thinking about her with her bright blue eyes and long, black hair cascading down her back made me fall in love over and over a million times again.

Paul made a retching sound and the other guys laughed.

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder. "Whenever you feel she's trustworthy of our secret, then you can tell her Embry. I'd love to meet her and welcome her as part of the family."

I smiled, gratefully at Sam.

My phone buzzed and I unlocked it to reveal eight missed calls and four text messages from my mother.

"Shit." I grumbled. "Mom's just found out I've been gone. I'm suppose to be studying for a Chemistry test."

Sam nodded, understandingly and waved me off as I sprinted through the woods. Halfway to my house, I shifted, which got me there quicker. I grabbed some spare pants I kept under my porch and walked through the front door.

My mother was sitting on her favourite chair in the living room. When I walked in she glared at me. I took a seat opposite her.

"Embry Call." She began. My mother's brown eyes were almost black at the moment. "This is the fourth night this week you've sneaked out. I don't know whether your taking drugs, going to parties, part of a gang or even sleeping around! But what I do know is what you aren't doing. You aren't getting any sleep, you aren't studying for tests and you certainly aren't behaving. Embry, have I not raised you well enough? Am I a terrible mother? I know it was hard for me, being a single parent but I always felt I raised you to be a nice boy, a good boy. But I'm starting to doubt that entirely."

I didn't reply. I didn't even look at her properly. This had been going on ever since I shifted for the first time. My mom could never know about us. I wouldn't let her know.

"Tell me Embry, please, just tell me." She pleaded, her eyes starting to water.

"Mom …" I began. "I-I-I've met a girl…"

Her face lit up. "A girl? Oh Embry, how long has this been going on for! Is she nice? Is she pretty? What's her name?"

I let a sigh of relief out. "Uh.. Her names Brooke, she lives in Forks 'coz her Dad's a doctor at the hospital. She's amazing - and she's really beautiful. And we've been dating for the past few months." Most of it's true… Except the last part.

"Oh that's wonderful!" My mother claps her hands. "When can I meet her?"

"Uh..um I'll have to check for you. She's a really busy girl, always studying-"

"You can take a lesson from her then." My mom laughed, satisfied with my half-truth. "Now get to bed, it's almost midnight."

I kissed her cheek before walking upstairs to my room.

I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking over things.

I've imprinted.

Finally. My heart hammered in my chest and I smiled to myself.

My Brooke. Her gorgeous face appears in my head. Man, is that how soppy I've become? I laughed to myself. I still can't believe it at the moment. She'll be mine forever. Mrs Brooke Call.

The only problem?

I just need to ask her out.

**PLEASE R&R! :D and thanks for reading!**


End file.
